User blog:Nyxoda/new and old friend
this was the time where jin,megumi and yamigitsune when they were still young and right now jin and megumi were being held up high 'put us down right now' jin said as he glared daggers at the boy infront of them one tan white hair red eyesgreen shirt with camouflage black pants green sneakers the other one had red black hair brown eyes sleeveless shirt with a skull in the back brown shorts and brown sneakers with white socks and the third one had blond hair piercing icy blue eyes he wore a gray shirt black jacket black jeans silver colored belt black and white checkred shoes and wore an skull necklace and ring 'or what you dot have your buddy now do you you two are all alone"sneered the blond one it was true yamigitsune was not with them he was bored whet class started and went scaring people so right now they were helpless then a voice out of blue shouted "NO THERE NOT" they all turned there heads to find the source and found a girl same height as megumi she had chocolate brown hair that is tied in pigtails big hyacinth eyes pale skin she wore a pink shirt with a daisy infront of it white shorts pink shoes and a cornacopia bag . the three boys looked at eachother and laughed "come on a girl like you cant beat us" laughed the white haired one"yeah what are you gonna do about it cry till we let them go" mocked the black haired one "oh this" she said flicked of her wrist as vines came up and wrap the boys ankles and hung them upsidedown the whate and black haired boy drop jin and megumi they were shocked on what they saw 'you guys alright?' she asked them they both nodded 'hey what a about us!?'' ''the blond exclaimed the girls sighed and flicked her wrist again then three flowers came to sprayed them ''''are they alright' megumi said wiht a hint of worry in her voice ''''dont worry there just asleep and come on school done already' she gestured them to follow her outside they folowed her outside untl they were in the woods "thanks back there'' said jin"no problem" the girl said "and come on my buddy is waiting for us""you have a buddy?" asked megumi "yeah i'll introduce her when we fine" she said "i have buddy too" said jin " he's name is evil in heart yamigitsune and he's from katana world" 'my budd came from magic world'' ''she said they kept walking unit they saw yamigitsune talking to a girl with violetish hair with a flower hairclip she had violet eyes she wore a yellow shirt and purple skirt she hap light olive skin and wore white ballet slippers jin and megumi were amaze what they saw yamigitsune wasn't scaring her at all in fact he was enjoying her company "i can't believe you scare two military people and they screamed like 5 year old girls that was hilarious!" yamigitsune laughed the girl next to him laughed to until... " um . . hi?" they both turned there heads to see the three kids staring at them "how long have you guys been there" the violetis haired girl asked the awkwardly " 2 minutes ago""oh ok" "well" the girl in brown hair said the breaking the awkward atmospere then she remembered something "i forgot to introduce myself my name is blair willows and this is my buddy witch of mischief iris the tricker" she said as she pionted to her buddy iris waved at them and smiled " oh your right i'm jin magatsu and this is my friend megumi mamakari " he said as he gestured to megumi "wait are you american" megumi decided to ask "half only my dad's mom is japanese" they both made oh faces "ok so blair if you'r not doing anything can we wanna come over at your house" jin said . she nodded "sure my dad won't mind a bit" "wait what about your mom" blair's face darkened when she heard 'mom' they both saw this and quickly shut their mouths they didn't want to see her on a rampage fortunately her face brighten up which they were relieved to see."so jin is this your buddy yamigitsune" blair said as she smiled at jin's buddy jin nodded "yep he's the most awesome buddy ever he can scare anyone to death" when he said the last part his eyes widedened and clamp his mouth with his hands he was watching blair's reaction usaully girls ended up in tears when he said that but bliar she didn't she just nodded and smile jin was suprised "your not scared?""no actually i've seen more terrifiying things than you guys" they just blink and nodded. "come on guys are we going to my house or not? blair said as she was already heading to her house the three kids and there buddies were already walking to her house blair stopped infront of a white brick house with some vines hangging around the house there were flowers too there were poppies,sunflowers,daisies,foxgloves, and columbines there trees too cypress,ash and oak trees and one pond too the three of them were amazed non of them imagine blair's house to look like this "blair sweet heart is that you dear?" a voice out of nowhere said they turned there heads and see a man in his mid twenty's he wore a a blue polo shirt dark brown shoes and black pants he had blair's eyes and hair he wore a gardening apron and gloves too "oh hey dad these are my new friends jin,megumi and yamigisune guys this is my dad" her dad smiled at them "hello kids please come in side make yourselves at home" "thank you" they said in unison when they came in they jaw dropped it was beautiful the walls were white the carpet was forest green there were more flowers and plant inside too and photos of blair and her family but no mother 'i wonder what blair's mom looks like' jin and megumi thought they followed blair upstairs and into her bedroom they saw a blue door decorated with daisies when they came inside it look like an indoor garden the walls were pale green her bed had plae green covering decorated with leaves and the blanket is pale green with roses and leaves the pillows were same with the bed covering behind her bed the wall was painted with white,red,pink and violet flowers there were three windows with sea green curtains with leaves of different shades of green there was a desk on top of it there was a tv beside her bed there was a small bedside with a lamp then there was a desk and drawers there was a small bookshelf too the floor was pale green and the room was decorated with more daisies,poppies,foxgloves,columbines, and small ash and cypress trees they were speachless they never seen such a beautiful room "you'r family really loves nature don't you" said jin blair nodded "yep we willows always love nature and our ancestors worship the goddess demeter" jin and megumi blinked and look at eachother "who's demeter" said megumi iris and blair dropped to the ground and push themselves back up "you guys seriously don't know who she is" said iris flabbergasted "no not really" yamigitsune shrugged blair sigh "well if you must know demeter is the greek goddess of harvest,nature,fertility,and agricultre, she is the sister of hera and hestia she was once eaten and rescued by her brother zeus by making kronos barf-" eww" said jin and megumi as they scrunched up their noses in disgust. "that's disgusting said megumi "yeah i know now as i was saying by making kronos barf he freed his siblings,destroyed him and scattering his essence and sent him to tartarus. since then they form a council and called themselves olympians but there were a few more olympians too" said blair "what do you mean by that?'' asked jin i mean they dated eacother" said blair "eww!" they said in unison and gagged in disgust "that's gross why would they date their brothers and sisters" said jin as he kept gagging "for once i agree with you" said megumi blair sighed and said "you know what let's drop the topic" both of them were relived to hear that "well" said iris catching everyone's attention "while you guys are getting to know eachother me and yamigitsune will too, right yami?" she turned her head to yamigitsune smilling at him he blushed a bit fourtunaly she didn't see it he nodded and she grab his hand and ran outside leaving the kids alone in blair"s room "so what do you guy's wanna do? asked blair jin thought for a while and an idea struck him "how about we prank someone?" jin said excitedly "like who excactly?" said megumi in a deadpanned voice blair thought for a bit and gain a lightbulb on her head "how about my dad he's raellly gullible and easy to prank he's a good choice" said blair in the same tone jin had jin and megumi nodded in agreement, meanwhile with yamigitsune and iris they were it the middle of the forest iris and yamigitsune were sitting on a giant stone. "so" yamigitsune started "how did you and blair get to become buddies?" iris smiled at this "well it went back befoere we went to japan" as iris said that a flashback begin to started "i was still in magic world i always dreamed of having a buddy so i'd train everyday to get stronger but some of the males think i'm weak and will never have a buddy bcause of my naughtiness" there we see rebel, bial loking down at iris "pathetic you should know better than to mess with me,your so weak no one can ever have you as a buddy" sneered bial iris glared at him "i'm not weak i'll show you and every other male in magic world too" said iris as she charged toward bial, he doged with ease he kick her to the ground and suddenly he grabbed her by the neck he gave her a cold stare that send shivers up her spine "just give up your pathetic no matter what" he said in a icy cold voice then he threw her to the ground iris stood up with a corner of her mouth bleeding a bit '' ' '' ' Category:Blog posts